Prognostiker
|ort = 188-Handelsposten |quests = Thought for the Day |karma = Neutral |baseid = |refid = |darsteller = Anthony Crehan }} noicon|135px|center Der Prognostiker ist ein Psioniker Kind, es lebt unter der Brücke beim 188-Handelsposten in 2281. Hintergrund Der Prognostiker ist ein Waisenkind das unter einer Brücke beim 188-Handelsposten lebt. Er verdient sich Kronkorken by selling thoughts to curious travelers passing through. Der Prognostiker calls the process by which he comes up with his thoughts "thinking" because he is unsure of the origin of his thoughts and is unsure whether he derives his thoughts from a supernatural ability or a very perceptive mind that can digest and make sense of the chatter and movements he sees at the 188. The origins of his thoughts appear to be the massive migraine headaches that he suffers from, which cause his strange and perceptive thoughts to come out. He wears a psychic nullifier which he calls his "medicine". The medicine he claims keeps him from thinking about much during the day, causing his thoughts to get bottled up and rush out as soon as it is taken off. Taking his headgear off to think causes him great distress and pain so the amount of "thinking" that he can do for one day is limited. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Weitere Interaktionen * Man kann ihm anbieten seine Kopfbedeckung zu kaufen, er lehnt jedoch ab. * Man kann ihm 100 Kronkorken bezahlen, um seine "Gedanken" über "Mich", "Hier" und "Überall" zu hören. Im Grunde genommen ist er ein Wahrsager. * Wenn der Kurier in über seine sonderbare und zusammenhangslose Sammlung aus Vorkriegs-Müll befragt, wird er erklären, dass es kein Müll, sondern die Gedanken anderer seien, weil jemand denken musste um sie zu machen. "Du" "Your face does the thinking - two to the skull, yet one gets up. Odds are against you... but they're just numbers after the two-to-one. You're playing the hand you've been dealt, but you don't let it rest, you shuffle and stack, and a gamble... a gamble that may pay off? But how? Forecast: Rapidly changing conditions." "Hier" "Local, local, the here and now... little of interest.. things to buy, false hopes, and regrets watered down, washed down in dirty glasses. With regret comes a girl... smiling sad, brown robe, name Veronica, half here. Wraps her and her heart up like a pack, in the pack, a key, some say. Forecast: Cloudy, with a chance of friendship" "Überall" "Bull and Bear over the Dam, at each other's throats... but a light from Vegas? Ball spinning on the wheel, more than two at the table. Placing bets. All lose in different ways. A dam of corpses, towns of corpses, scattered across the sand. But whose in what shares? Even the dealer doesn't know. Forecast: A rain of blood will flood the desert and not purify it." Inventar Infos * The Forecaster adequately sums up many of the themes and paradigms for almost every faction and the entire Mojave Wasteland in a few short sentences. * His headgear is a psychic nullifier, a nod to the original Fallout. It cannot be pickpocketed. Vorkommen Der Prognostiker erscheint nur in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * On the PC Patch 1, the Forecaster can be seen floating in mid-air a few inches off the ground instead of on the ground in his sitting pose. * If the player has the Mister Sandman perk, visits the Forecaster at night and tries to pickpocket him while he sleeps, he will get the Murder option. However, The Forecaster is a kid and cannot die, but the player still gets the bonus XP. This way you can get unlimited XP points. * The Forecaster may clip through the ground with only the top part of his head visible. Fast traveling away from the area will cause the game to freeze. * If you try to murder The Forecaster with the Mister Sandman perk, your player will just perform the falling asleep animation before immediately returning to crouching, without killing The Forecaster, although the player will still gain XP. If the player tries to murder The Forecaster again without fully returning to crouch, they may teleport into the rock face West of the crater where Moe is found. * If you attempt to kill The Forecaster with the Mister Sandman perk the PC will gain 61xp but after several repeats (3-4 min.) the PC will be teleported to an area clipped outside of the map near Black Rock cave. If you are attempting to do this, note that you can go back to the 188 trading post if you access your pip-boy quickly enough, then the game will register nearby enemies, and you will have to reload. en:The Forecaster ru:Предсказатель uk:Провісник zh:The Forecaster Kategorie:188-Handelsposten Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere